Getting To Know Her
by SG-LAB
Summary: A sequel to Birthday Date. Sylvie and Olivia are home. Babies basically.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the start of the sequel to Birthday Date. I know it's quick. Not entirely sure where this is gonna go, but I couldn't help writing something.

Chapter 1

Before Constance left the hospital the nurse arrived with Athos and Sylvie's daughter so her mum could feed her.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Constance said.

Sylvie adjusted her daughter in her arms. Not being self-conscious, Sylvie started nursing.

Constance took Emily from Athos while he sat on the edge of the bed next to Sylvie.

"Well, I should get going," Constance said.

"Con, please take him home," Sylvie nodded towards Athos.

Athos scowled. He had no plans to go home.

"Athos, please," Sylvie said.

Athos sighed. He knew when to give in. "Alright, but I will be back for dinner at six."

"Fine, just promise you'll sleep a little," Sylvie said.

"I will," Athos kissed Sylvie's temple and leaned down brushing a feather light kiss on his daughter's head.

TM

It was difficult, but Athos managed to get a few hours of sleep. When he got up it was five. He took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes. He checked his phone. He had one text from Captain Treville telling him he would come by at a time of their choosing after Sylvie and the baby were home.

His next few texts were from his brothers. Aramis wanted pictures. D'Artagnan's text had a note of encouragement. It was almost like d'Artagnan was reading his mind; he seemed to know what Athos needed to hear.

Porthos was asking how they were doing. A check in to make sure everyone was alright.

Athos sent the three men a single text.

 _All is well. Syl sent me home to slp. Returning now to hospital._

He added an attachment of a couple of pictures he took while Constance was visiting them at the hospital. He then sent the same pictures to Constance with a quick note.

TM

Sylvie and Olivia (Athos finally agreed to the name) were sitting in a wheelchair just inside the hospital while Athos got the car. Everyone was at work so they were on their own. He pulled up and parked. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car.

Athos stopped for a moment just outside the hospital door looking inside where Sylvie sat holding their daughter. Sylvie was wearing a pair of dark pink sweats and a light jacket. Her thick hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and he thought she looked beautiful.

She was smiling down at Olivia and Athos nearly stopped breathing at this amazing sight.

"Monsieur," someone brought Athos back to attention.

He apologized and went into the hospital. "Ready to go?"

"Very much," Sylvie said.

Athos pushed her chair to the car. He gently took Olivia from Sylvie putting her into the baby carrier strapped into the car. He brushed a kiss over her forehead before going back to Sylvie and helping her into the car next to Olivia.

Once they were home Athos helped Sylvie out of the car and then unstrapped the carrier from the car carrying it with Olivia inside. With his free arm he let Sylvie lean on him as they walked inside.

"So, now what?" Athos asked upon entering their apartment still holding the carrier in one hand and Sylvie on his arm.

"We put her down for a nap," Sylvie said. "And then we have a nap."

As they walked into the nursery Sylvie received a text.

 _Con: Left some food in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave when you're ready for it._

 _Syl: I love you. I'd ask you to marry me if you weren't already married and I wasnt engaged._

 _Con: :D_

"We have food," Sylvie said.

"That's good to hear," Athos said.

He got Olivia out of the carrier and into the crib. They stopped for a moment just looking at their daughter. "I think I could stand here for hours just looking at her if I wasn't so tired," Sylvie said.

Athos smiled pulling Sylvie close to his side. "Come, soon she will be awake and hungry."

Sylvie sighed as Athos guided her into their bedroom.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Athos was looking down at Olivia one morning. She was two weeks old now. She had her mother's eyes and the little curly hair she had were shades of brown.

She was just waking and Athos caught one of her hands letting her fingers wrap around his index finger. Then she began to cry.

He sighed, the moment was over. She needed to be fed soon, but Athos realized she needed to be changed first.

"Alright, come on," he said picking her up and taking her to the changing table. He kissed the top of her head before putting her down on the table.

The door opened and Sylvie walked in still in her pajamas. "I heard her cry."

"Just needed to be changed," Athos wrinkled his nose causing Sylvie to laugh.

He looked at her in consternation.

"I've never seen you wrinkle your nose in disgust until you changed a diaper for the first time," Sylvie said.

He raised an eyebrow. "It amuses you?"

"It does," she walked over giving a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her. It was true, he could be a little uptight.

"There," Athos picked Olivia up now with a new diaper and clean onesie. He handed her over to Sylvie who then took her over to the rocking chair.

"Love, would you hand me the spit up rag?" Sylvie said while unbuttoning her top.

Athos put the rag over her shoulder while she nursed Olivia. He then leaned back against a wall watching as Sylvie fed their daughter.

TBC

Note: I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story. I think each chapter is just going to be little snippets of their lives with Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the old question; when the baby is crying in the middle of the night do you let them cry or pick them up?

Chapter 3

Olivia's cries had started nearly twenty minutes ago and it was half past two in the morning. The lamp on Sylvie's side of the bed was on a low setting giving off a dim light.

"What do we do?" Sylvie asked laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. "I fed her and her diaper's clean. Do we just let her cry herself out or hold her?"

Athos turned on his side facing Sylvie. He honestly didn't know what was the best thing to do.

"That's it," Sylvie got up wrapping herself in her robe and walking out of the room.

It was a few minutes, but the cries coming through the baby monitor lessoned. There was still some fussing, but it was better. Athos breathed a sigh of relief.

A minute later and Sylvie was entering their room, Olivia in her arms. "I think she wants her papa," Sylvie sat down on the edge of the bed placing Olivia in his arms.

Athos leaned back against the headboard cradling his daughter in his arms. Soon the last bit of fussing quieted down.

"Daddy's little girl," Sylvie said leaning over Athos' shoulder.

Athos let out a mild snort. "Now we just have to get her back to her crib without waking her."

Sylvie looked slightly panicked. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The first vaccine is painful for everyone. Especially when teething is added on top of it.

Chapter 4

Sylvie sat in Olivia's pediatrician's waiting room for her daughter's checkup and vaccine shot. Unfortunately Olivia was a little fussy and getting more so by the minute. Sylvie was sure the few people also in the waiting room were looking at her judging her.

Sylvie checked her watch and frowned. Athos was supposed to meet them at the doctor's office, but hadn't shown up yet and she hadn't heard anything from him since he left for work that morning.

A nurse stepped into the waiting room calling them in. Sylvie breathed a sigh of relief grabbing her bag sitting on the floor next to her.

Once in the exam room there was more waiting and Olivia's cries rose.

Sylvie shushed her and bounced her on her knee. She then noticed Olivia needed to be changed.

Sylvie stood up taking Olivia to the examination table grabbing her bag.

The door to the exam room opened and Dr. Duvall walked in. She was a little older than Sylvie.

"Sylvie," she greeted Olivia's mum.

"Sorry," Sylvie said finishing changing her daughter.

"No trouble, it happens. Now how is your little Olivia today?" The doctor stepped up to the side of the exam table.

"Fussy," Sylvie said.

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. "No Athos today?"

Sylvie's lips pursed before responding. "He's supposed to meet us."

The doctor proceeded with her examination. "Well, I think I can see why Liv is so fussy."

Sylvie raised her head looking from her daughter to the doctor.

"She's teething," Dr. Duvall said.

This caught Sylvie by surprise. "Isn't it too soon?"

"It can start at two months," the doctor said.

Sylvie's hand came up, her fingers pressing against her pursed lips. This couldn't be happening now.

"I realize this is difficult," the doctor said. "My son was the same. I'll give you a list of things you can do to relieve the pain. In the meantime, it's time for her shot."

Sylvie sagged against the table holding onto her daughter. She watched as the doctor presented a needle.

TM

Sylvie exited the doctor's office with a very tired baby in her arms. Reaching the exit to the building she ran into Athos.

"Sorry," was the first thing he said.

"She's teething," was the first thing Sylvie said.

"What?" Athos stared.

"Her teeth are beginning to come in," Sylvie said.

"I'm aware…" Athos stopped this line of response.

"It can happen this early," Sylvie was walking to her car. She wasn't looking at Athos afraid she might start yelling at him.

"I'll meet you home," Athos said once they were standing at Sylvie's car and had Olivia settled inside.

"Fine," Sylvie said as Athos walked off to get to his own car.

TM

It wasn't long after they had put Olivia down for a nap when she started crying.

"I got her," Athos said getting up from the couch.

Olivia was even more fussy than before the doctor's appointment. When they moved the arm where Olivia received the shot she would cry more. The doctor told Sylvie there would probably be some muscle ache and that she should put a warm compress over the area.

Of course there was the teething that was clearly bothering her as well. They had been taking turns with Olivia since arriving home.

Sylvie slumped back into the cushion of the couch. She was still angry with Athos, but they hadn't really been able to talk about things with Olivia needing their attention.

It had only been five minutes and Olivia was still crying. Sylvie gave up and stood up off the couch shuffling into the nursery.

"I know cheri," Sylvie heard Athos as she entered the room. He was holding Liv to his chest with one arm and holding the warm compress against her arm.

Sylvie crossed the room standing next to where Athos sat. She reached out brushing her hand over Olivia's head. She then noticed a partially cold wet washcloth on Athos' shoulder where it had probably been used to sooth the pain in her mouth.

"Athos, I'm sorry."

"Sylvie, I'm sorry."

They grinned at each other. "I should have talked to you about what I was feeling," Sylvie said. "I had to watch my baby being poked by a needle causing her to cry. And find out she's hurting from teething as well."

"I shouldn't have let the case we were working on distract me," Athos said.

"I love you," Sylvie said leaning down and kissing his lips.

"And I love you," Athos said.

Sylvie looked down where she was still brushing her fingers over Liv's sparsely haired head and smiled. Olivia had stopped her cries and her eyes were drooping.

"Let's get her to bed," Sylvie whispered.

Athos carefully stood up walking over to the crib and gently placed her down.

They exited the room together holding hands.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Athos sat on the couch cradling Olivia in his arms. Sylvie was out having lunch with Constance.

It had taken a lot to convince Sylvie to go have lunch with their friend. She was listing off things she thought Athos needed to know right up to the point he had closed the door on her.

Athos adjusted the hold he had on her disturbing her and she started to let out the little sounds they had noticed when she was about to start crying.

"Shall we adjourn to the kitchen, cheri?" He asked.

Athos pushed himself up off the couch taking her to the kitchen where her bouncer chair sat and laid her in it. Within a few seconds she let out an ear piercing cry.

He gathered she was hungry and went to prepare a bottle of the milk Sylvie had expressed.

Athos was now sharing the responsibility of feeding Olivia. And they were starting to notice subtle differences in her cries depending on what she needed.

Once the bottle was ready, he picked Olivia up. He coaxed her lightly with the nipple on her lips and she took hold of it.

"Does this meet with your approval, mademoiselle?"

He couldn't quite bring himself to speak to her in baby-talk. Instead he would speak to her using what his friends called his posh voice.

 _"_ _You know, you're not having dinner with the queen of England, Athos,"_ Aramis had once teased him upon hearing how he spoke to Liv.

Athos sat down at the kitchen table holding the bottle in place. He shook his head in wonder. This was not a place he would have ever guessed he would be at five years ago. He sometimes felt the need to pinch himself ensure this was real.

"Now then, anything new with you?" He asked Liv as he pulled the bottle from her when she was finished. "Ah yes, time to expel some of that air."

He turned her so she was vertical, facing over his shoulder. "My apologies," he said. "You are certainly not full of hot air."

He patted her back bouncing her lightly in his arms. And a few seconds later he cringed realizing too late he hadn't covered his shoulder with anything.

"Well, it seems papa needs a clean shirt, cheri," he said pulling her away from his chest enough to look at her.

He took her to her room laying her down in her crib. "I shall return in a minute," he said kissing her forehead.

He pulled off his t-shirt throwing it in the bathroom as he passed it. Just as he pulled on another shirt, Olivia started to cry again. He sighed, it was time to change her diaper.

"Athos," Sylvie hollered from the living room.

"In here, sweetheart," he called back to her.

"So, how was your time alone with Liv?" Sylvie asked standing in the doorway of the nursery.

"Lovely," Athos said as finished pulling on another onesie. "How was your lunch with Constance?"

"Lovely," Sylvie grinned coming up next to him laying a quick kiss on his lips.

"Care to join me in a brief nap?" Athos asked.

"That sounds wonderful," she said as Athos took her hand leading her to their room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sylvie walked the length of the living room and back. Olivia rested in her arms nearly asleep. Sylvie knew she should probably put her daughter down to sleep, but couldn't bring her to do so.

It had been hours since her presence was requested in the school's front office. It was a call from Captain Treville. Her heart nearly stopped; it was not like the captain to call her at her work unless it was an emergency.

 _"_ _Captain, what is it? Is he alive?" Her voice was demanding. She had learned she needed to be strong being with a man whose job could kill him at any time._

 _"_ _There was a car accident," Treville said. "I don't know all the details, but they were being taken to a hospital."_

 _A car accident? She couldn't believe it was as simple as that. There were no criminals to blame._

 _She took a deep breath. "Have you called the others?"_

 _"_ _I have," Treville said. "Aramis left a few minutes ago. He should be at the school in a few minutes to pick you up. He'll take you to day care to pick up Olivia."_

 _"_ _Elodie?" Sylvie asked._

 _"_ _A friend from the hospital is taking her to the d'Artagnans'," Treville said. Elodie worked as a nurse in hospital._

"Sylvie, do you want me to put Olivia down?" d'Artgnan whispered as he shut the door to his daughter's room.

After the two babies were born both couples decided to get an extra crib in case they were visiting with their children and the girls needed to nap.

"No thank you," Sylvie smiled tiredly just as she noted how tired d'Artgnan looked. "I should put her down."

"Aramis should be back with the food soon," d'Artgnan said before she slipped into the bedroom.

Sylvie put her daughter down in the crib. She looked over a few feet away where Emily slept. Olivia was ten months old while Emily just had her first birthday two weeks ago. Whenever they brought the girls together they always seemed get along well.

Sylvie kissed her daughter and left the room shutting the door quietly and joining d'Artagnan on the couch where he sat. "They're going to be fine," Sylvie said.

"I should have been with them," d'Artgnan said.

Sylvie didn't know what to say. She doubted platitudes would be welcome. She reached out with her hand squeezing d'Artgnan's.

Athos, Porthos and Constance had to testify for a case being tried outside of Paris. The three detectives had been the main detectives on the case.

They were on their way home when they had the accident.

The apartment door raddled and then opened. Elodie walked in carrying a sleeping Marie-Cessette followed by Aramis.

"You can put her down on Constance and my bed," d'Artgnan said.

"Thank you," Elodie mouthed the words.

"Dinner," Aramis said holding boxes of food.

Elodie came out a few minutes later and Sylvie made the first move hugging the other woman.

"Anyone hungry?" Aramis asked and received three head shakes. He nudged d'Artgnan over and sat between him and Sylvie who had Elodie on her other side.

Aramis reached out with one arm wrapping it around d'Artgnan's neck and pulling him close. The younger man's head tilted until it was resting on Aramis' shoulder. On his other side, Sylvie and Elodie sat in a similar pose.

TM

It was early morning when Athos, Porthos and Constance were on the road heading home. It had been a long week and they were missing their family.

It was just another hour or so before they reached Paris when it happened. Athos was driving, Porthos was taking a nap in the backseat and Constance was it next to Athos in the passenger's seat.

Constance sighed dropping her phone in her bag sitting on the floor board by her feet.

"Something wrong?" Athos asked glancing over to see she was leaning over looking in her bag.

"I can't get…"

"Constance!" Athos stuck his arm out trying to push her back against her seat as he felt the car swerve out of control.

The car spun out before falling in a ditch.

TM

His head hurt; that was all that Athos could tell at first. He felt something wet slide down his forehead going into the curve of his nose and drip from the tip of his nose onto his hand. Blood.

"Con?" He remembered talking to her and then hitting a patch of ice. He turned his head carefully looking at the seat next to him. What he saw made his stomach drop.

A groan came from the backseat. Porthos. "Porthos?" Athos said.

"What happened?" Porthos asked, but it sounded more like 'wha apped?'.

"We've been in an accident," Athos was finding talking more difficult. His chest hurt.

"Connie?" Porthos asked through a gasping breath.

"I don't know," Athos said. He really didn't know. All he could see was her slumped forward, her head on the dashboard facing away from him.

Athos reached for his phone sitting between the front seats. He tried to make a call on his phone, but he could not get a signal either. He swore loudly, but it only succeeded in making his chest hurt.

"What?" Porthos asked.

"No phone signal," Athos said.

Porthos repeated Athos' cursing.

TBC

Note: This chapter is a bit different as you can see. Sorry about the cliffhanger. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was barely light out the next morning when Treville called d'Artgnan's phone.

"They're in a hospital in Blois less than an hour from Paris," he said.

The four friends were surrounding the phone listening on speaker. No one had the courage to ask how they were at first.

"They're alive, but I don't know the details," Treville said relieving them of having to ask. "I'll drive you all there. Pick you up in half an hour."

When they ended the call with Treville Aramis spoke first. "I'll stay and watch the children."

"Aramis, you don't need to do that?" Elodie said.

"I need to call my mum," Sylvie said before going to get her phone.

"She's right," d'Artgnan said. "We're family, all of us."

A few minutes later Sylvie returned. "My mum volunteered to watch the children."

"That's an awful lot for one person," Aramis said. "I can ask Anne to help."

"She can help my mother," Sylvie said.

"Alright, I'll just call Anne and ask her if she wouldn't mind," Aramis pulled out his cell phone.

"Actually she called just after I spoke with my mum," Sylvie said. "She insisted you come with us and she would be happy to help watch the children."

"Well, I guess that settles that," Aramis said.

Everyone dispersed to get dressed and the children fed.

TM

It was early the previous morning when as Athos jerked awake having to take a moment to remember he was in the car he was driving home with Constance and Porthos. He looked at his phone to check the time. He must have fallen asleep. It had only been twenty minutes. He tried to make a call again, but still had no signal. He shivered feeling the cold seep into the car. It was the beginning of winter.

"Porthos?" He asked.

When there was no answer Athos' heart was beginning to sink. He couldn't turn in his seat to check on his friend.

He picked up his phone again opening up his photos. The first picture he looked at was of Sylvie; a beautiful smile lighting her face as she looked down at their daughter in her arms.

When they got out of this, he was going to talk to Sylvie about getting married. They had put it off long enough too busy with work and a newborn.

A familiar sound caught his attention. An ambulance was nearby.

TM

Sylvie, Elodie, d'Artgnan, Aramis and Treville entered the hospital. Treville took over looking for someone to talk to.

Sylvie pressed her hand to her mouth, a nervous habit. She looked to her right and d'Artgnan stood with his arms wrapped around himself, hands tucked under his arms. To her left Elodie was biting her bottom lip looking for someone to give them news.

Aramis walked over to them combing a hand through his hair as he put his phone in his pocket. "The children are doing fine," he said.

Treville appeared a few minutes later with what looked like a doctor.

"This is Dr. Monroe," Treville introduced the man. "He was at the scene of the accident."

"I realize you're all very worried," the doctor said. "They're alive," he said allowing everyone to take a breath. "Det. de la Fere is in good condition, a concussion and a broken rib. I'd like him to stay for at least a night."

Sylvie took a deep breath. As much as she wanted to see Athos, she needed to stay to hear the rest.

"Det. Du Vallon is in stable condition. He also sustained a concussion plus a couple of broken ribs and we had to operate to stop some internal bleeding. He should be in the hospital a bit longer."

Sylvie grasped Elodie's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Det. DuBois is in a coma. She suffered intracerebral bleeding. She's being operated on now to relieve the pressure on her brain from a blood clot."

Sylvie noticed Aramis slip from Elodie's other side as he walked over to the other end of the group wrapping an arm around d'Artgnan's shoulders.

Elodie wrapped an arm around Sylvie's shoulders. Sylvie slouched slightly into Elodie's side grateful for the comfort.

"Is she going to be alright?" d'Artgnan asked, voice shaking.

"Detective, your wife's prognosis looks good, but we will still have to wait and see," the doctor said.

"Doctor, can we see Athos and Porthos?" Sylvie asked.

"Of course, I'll have the nurse show you to their room."

The nurse came up to them ready to lead the way. Sylvie noticed Aramis and Treville still standing with d'Artgnan before moving over to a couple of chairs.

"We'll be by to see them in a bit," Aramis said, a forced smile on his face.

Sylvie and Elodie nodded. Sylvie wrapped an arm around Elodie's waist as they followed the nurse.

To their surprise, they were both pointed to the same room. They entered to find them in beds a few feet apart. Elodie walked over to the far end of the room where Porthos was while Sylvie walked over to the nearest bed.

Athos' eyes were closed and he seemed to be breathing evenly. He had a bandage above his right eye.

His eyes snapped open startling Sylvie for a moment. She took a breath and brought her hand over to brush through his hair. "Hello, love."

"Sylvie," Athos sighed grabbing hold of her free hand. His eyes closed briefly only to suddenly open again. "Constance? Porthos?"

"Over here, Ath," Porthos' rough voice called to him from his bed.

Athos turned his head wincing when the wound on his head pressed against the pillow. "Hey," he said. He had been told Porthos was next to him, but forgot when he had nodded off. "Constance?" He asked.

Sylvie looked up meeting Elodie's gaze.

"What?" Athos' voice was forceful squeezing Sylvie's hand.

"Constance is in surgery," Sylvie said. "They needed to relieve the pressure of a blood clot on her brain."

Porthos let out a quiet distressed sound from his throat. Elodie carefully leaned over hugging him.

Athos clutched Sylvie's hand to his chest. "Should have been paying more attention," he said.

"Sweetheart," Sylvie resumed her brushing her hand through his hair. "We were told it was black ice, you know that is difficult to negotiate."

"She's right, Athos," Porthos said.

"D'Artgnan?" Athos asked.

"He's sitting in the waiting room with Aramis and Treville. They will be in to visit in a little while," Sylvie said. "My mum and Anne are watching the children."

"I need to call your, mum and give her an update," Elodie said.

"You called her?" Porthos asked.

"Yes," Elodie said looked at him with a steady gaze.

"Sorry, love," he kissed her hand. "I just don't like her to worry."

Elodie kissed him on his temple. She pulled out her phone.

"I should call my mum too," Sylvie said.

Sylvie decided to leave the room for a minute to make the call. "Mum," she said. "He's got a concussion and a broken rib, but he should be fine. Porthos had a concussion too as well as a broken rib, but he should be fine as well," Sylvie swallowed past the lump in her throat. Constance was one of her best friends. They had known each other since university. But she knew how she felt couldn't compare to how d'Artgnan was feeling.

"Sylvie dear?" Her mother said.

"Sorry, mum," Sylvie swiped a tear from her cheek.

"What about Constance?" Carol asked.

Sylvie took a deep breath and told her mother what she knew.

"Call me when you hear anything," her mum said.

"I will. Is Anne around?" Sylvie asked.

"Sylvie," Anne's voice came over the line.

Sylvie explained everything again hearing the gasp from Anne when she told her about Constance.

"How are you, Sylvie?" Anne asked.

"Okay," she said.

"Sylvie, take care of yourself. The children are fine."

"Thank you, Anne," she said. "Aramis is with d'Artgnan right now. I'm sure he'll call later."

"Of course. Just give everyone a hug from me," Anne said.

When she was finished with her call she returned to the room. She walked over to Athos' bed leaning over and gently giving him a hug.

"Hey," Athos said. "Are you alright?"

"Anne said to give you all a hug," Sylvie said.

"How are you doing?" Athos asked. "You and Constance have known each other the longest."

Sylvie nodded feeling a lump back in her throat. A tear escaped down her cheek.

"Come here," Athos said. They figured out how to lower the side railing on the bed and Sylvie sat down on the edge of the bed leaning carefully next to him. She noticed Elodie and Porthos were in a similar position.

Athos wrapped his arm around her pulling her close until her head rested on his shoulder.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was another half hour before they saw d'Artgnan, Aramis and Treville. D'Artgnan was the first to enter. He looked warn. His eyes were red with dark circles under them. But a smile appeared when he saw Athos.

"D'Artgnan," Athos stretched out his hand and when the younger man reached him he took hold of it. D'Artgnan took the last step next to the bed and leaned down hugging Athos.

Athos grimaced and must have made a sound of pain. "Sorry, sorry" d'Artgnan looked at him distressed.

"It's fine," Athos said after trying to take a breath. "d'Artgnan, I am so sorry."

"Athos," d'Artgnan frowned at him bewildered. "You know this isn't your fault."

"We've been trying to tell him that last thirty minutes," Sylvie said from the foot of the bed.

Athos huffed slightly. "Have you heard anything about Constance?"

"She's out of surgery," d'Artgnan said. "She'll be in recovery for a little while and then I can see her. They don't really know how she's going to be when she wakes up."

Athos squeezed his hand.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the other side of the room. Athos shared a smile with d'Artgnan. Athos nodded his head toward the other bed letting go of d'Artgnan's hand.

Aramis appeared in Athos' line of sight having just come from the side of Porthos' bed. "You look like shit, my friend," Aramis smirked leaning over resting a hand on Athos' head and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks," Athos was tempted to give him the finger, but the gentleman in him wouldn't allow him. It was their thing; giving each other shit.

TM

Elodie and Sylvie had brought lunch. Porthos and Athos were stuck with the food the hospital wanted them to eat unfortunately.

"I couldn't eat," d'Artgnan said when Sylvie handed him a sandwich.

"When was the last time you ate, d'Artgnan?" Athos asked.

There was a long silence that followed before he finally answered. "Yesterday sometime."

"Eat," Aramis ordered.

D'Artgnan glared, but took the sandwich from Sylvie. He proceeded to pick at it taking small bites.

A few minutes later a nurse stepped in. "Det. d'Artgnan," she said. "Your wife was brought into the ICU. You can see her for a few minutes," she turned looking at the room. "These two need their rest. I'll give you until you're finished with your lunch."

"Nurse, would it be alright if one of my friends comes to the ICU with me?" d'Artgnan asked.

"Alright," she said. "Just one."

"Thank you," he said. "Sylvie, would you mind?" d'Artgnan looked at her and Athos.

"Go," Athos said squeezing her hand.

Sylvie nodded giving Athos a quick kiss before leaving with d'Artgnan. She followed him as he followed the nurse. She felt her heart pounding. Too many thoughts of 'what if?' were spinning in her head. She looked at d'Artgnan and suspected he was having similar thoughts. She reached out clasping his hand giving it a squeeze. He looked at her smiling gratefully.

They made it to the ICU and were led to a sort of cubicle. When they entered Sylvie was hit by memories of her father when he was in the hospital in the last few days of his life. She felt off balance feeling her knees shake, but then she saw d'Artgnan out of the corner of her eyes looking ready to hit the floor. She shook herself out of her stupor and found a chair guiding him down into it.

"Det. d'Artgnan," a man's voice from the door spoke. He came around holding up his hand as if to tell them to stay seated. "I just wanted to talk to you about your wife," he said. "Constance is in a coma. We're monitoring the swelling on her brain. We're hoping the swelling will continue to go down and she will wake up soon."

"How will she be when she wakes up?" d'Artgnan asked.

"That I'm afraid remains to be seen. The effects are different from person to person. Let's just wait and cross that bridge when we get to it," he said. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Not right now," d'Artgnan said.

The doctor nodded and left them alone.

Constance had a tube down her throat helping her breathe. An IV was attached to the back of her left hand. There was a good sized bandage covering the top of her head slightly to her left.

"She's not going to like it when she finds out they had to shave a chunk of her hair off the top of her head," d'Artgnan said.

Sylvie couldn't help it, she let out a chuckle. And then d'Artgnan followed with something a little less effusive. It lasted only a moment and they exchanged a smile that was trying to look reassuring on the both of them, but seriously missed the mark.

TM

Eventually they had to leave the ICU. D'Artgnan stood up and leaned over carefully brushing a kiss over Constance's temple. "I love you," he whispered. "Come back to me soon."

Sylvie stepped over next to the bed giving her friend a light kiss on her forehead. "We need you, love."

She turned wrapping her arm around d'Artgnan's shoulders guiding him out of the ICU and heading back to Athos and Porthos' room. On their way, Sylvie's phone chimed alerting her to a text. She opened it up as they continued to walk. There was a picture and a video. She grinned nudging d'Artgnan's arm and showing him the text. It had the desired effect. D'Artgnan smiled.

The picture was of their girls, Marie-Cessette and Philip. Sylvie played the video and she and d'Artgnan watched the children playing together.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Sylvie was sitting on Athos' bed alongside him. Elodie sat in a chair next to Sylvie and Porthos was allowed to sit in a wheelchair next to his wife.

Sylvie had her phone out finishing up facetiming with Anne and Sylvie's mum. They had Olivia and Marie-Cessette together on Anne's living room floor.

"Thank you so much Mum and Anne," Sylvie said.

They all took turns thanking the ladies before ending the conversation.

"God, I miss that little girl," Porthos said and Elodie leaned in as he wrapped an arm around her.

Athos squeezed Sylvie's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted to go home as well; he missed his little girl too. But he was worried about d'Artgnan and he didn't want to be an hour away from where Constance lay in a coma.

Porthos let out a quiet moan. Athos could tell he was trying to hide it, but he knew him too well. He had obviously overdone it and his ribs were causing him pain. "Porthos, get back into bed."

"Is that an order?" Porthos raised an eyebrow.

Athos smiled. "Yes."

"You know, we're not at work," Porthos challenged, but it was a mild challenge. There was a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Alright," Elodie stood up. "Athos is right, time to get back into bed."

Porthos grumbled under his breath.

"Nurse's orders," she said.

Porthos kissed Elodie's hand. "Well, I guess I can't disobey my favorite nurse."

Elodie rolled her eyes and pushed him back to his bed.

"At least the doctor's letting you get up to go to the bathroom when you need to," Elodie said.

Porthos conceded it was something.

"Anyone want anything? I'm going to get some coffee," Elodie said.

"Sure, I'll take a cup," Sylvie said.

Athos wrinkled his nose in disdain.

"Oh, you're such a snob," Sylvie lightly bumped his shoulder with her ow. Sylvie was perfectly happy with instant coffee, but Athos preferred the more expensive stuff. He declared she was a philistine, but then everyone around him seemed to be a philistine. None of his friends appreciated a good quality cup of coffee. Except Constance.

This thought took him back to his earlier thoughts of what they were going to do.

"Are you alright, Love?" Sylvie asked.

Elodie had already left the room and Porthos was dozing in his bed. They could tell by the soft snores from him.

"I was just thinking about when Porthos and I are released tomorrow. We will go home, but Constance will still be here," he said.

Sylvie squeezed his hand not knowing what to say. She didn't like either, but she and Athos needed to see their baby. As did Porthos and Elodie need to see theirs.

TM

It was the next morning and Porthos and Athos would be released soon. Treville had gone back to Paris the previous day, but he was back to drive them home.

Athos and Porthos were dressed sitting on their beds waiting to be released. Sylvie and Elodie were sat next to them.

They heard footsteps just outside the open door. Whoever was out there was moving fast. Suddenly Aramis appeared in the doorway out of breath. Through gasps of breath, he spoke. "She's waking up."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What did the doctor say?" Athos asked Aramis.

"Her vitals are good," Aramis said taking a seat. "She's not fully awake enough for them to fully assess her condition."

A nurse walked in with their release papers. They spent the next fifteen minutes enduring instructions as they recuperated at home.

Finally when they were finished Athos asked the question everyone was waiting for. "Our friend Constance DuBois who was in the accident with us," he said. "Would it be possible to see her briefly? We're leaving for Paris today."

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse said. "Now you two will have to go in wheelchairs," she said.

Athos and Porthos accepted this demand as much as they did not like it.

The nurse was gone for about twenty minutes before she finally returned. "Alright, I got you permission to go see your friend for a few minutes," she said. "But no more than two-three at most at a time and be calm around her; don't start asking her questions, she's very confused right now."

Athos and Porthos carefully sat themselves down in their wheelchairs. Sylvie pushed Athos and Elodie pushed Porthos. Aramis followed along.

Athos felt Sylvie's hand rest on his shoulder, it soothed his anxious mind.

When they arrived in the ICU, Athos' anxiety ratchetted up. The doctor met them just outside where Constance was.

"We don't normally allow anyone but family members see the patients in ICU," he said.

"We are Constance's family, doc," Porthos said.

The doctor to his credit didn't argue. He gave them a warm smile reminding them of the rules before he left them.

"Ath, you and Sylvie go on first," Porthos said.

It was a tight fit, but Sylvie managed to get Athos' chair inside where Constance was. D'Artgnan was sitting on Constance's other side and looked up surprised only a moment before smiling.

Athos sighed inwardly, d'Artgnan really needed sleep. But his friend stood up leaning over whispering something in Constance's ear. Athos watched them and was surprised and happy to see Constance smile.

"I'll just be out there with the others," d'Artgnan said giving his wife's hand one more squeeze before leaving the room.

"Athos, Sylvie," Constance's voice was weak, but clear enough.

Athos reached out carefully picking up her hand. He brought it closer giving the back of her hand a kiss.

Constance looked at Athos, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Constance," Sylvie walked over closer to her friend. "I know you've probably been asked this a dozen times already, but how do you feel?"

"Not feeling much right now," Constance licked her dry lips looking at Athos anxiously.

"Con, what is it?" Athos asked.

Constance swallowed noticeably before answering. "I was just thinking of my future." Her words were coming out slightly slurred. Athos guessed she was tired.

"Constance, it will probably take time, but you'll get better," Athos said. "You know you'll always be a musketeer." This brought a smile to her face.

"We should go and let the others have a chance to see you," Sylvie said.

"Porthos and I have been released from the hospital," Athos said. "We'll be going home in a while. Of course d'Artgnan isn't going anywhere."

"Maybe I won't be far behind," Constance said.

They said one more goodbye and left the room.

Aramis joined Porthos and Elodie to visit Constance. Sylvie moved Athos' chair so he was sitting next to d'Artgnan. "The nurse said she was confused," Athos said.

D'Artgnan nodded. "I had to tell her about the accident, she doesn't remember it, or the trip to Bloise. The doctor said she might have some loss of memory. We'll have to wait and see if there are any long term effects."

"Like what?" Sylvie asked.

"Numbness, some paralysis. She's not feeling much right now just having woken up," he said.

The others came out a few minutes later just as a nurse approached Athos. "Excuse me Det. de la Fere?"

"Yes," Athos said.

"There's a phone call from a Captain Treville," she pointed to the counter where there sat a phone. Everyone had turned off their phones entering the ICU.

"Thank you," Athos said and Sylvie pushed him over to the phone. "Captain, yes we're ready to go. We'll be down to meet you in ten minutes."

Athos hung up the phone.

"Treville's here," Porthos said and Athos nodded.

"I'm going to stay for a few more days?" Aramis said.

"You don't need to stay, Aramis," d'Artgnan said.

"It's no trouble," Aramis said.

Athos looked on them still feeling anxious. He really didn't like this separation under these conditions. But he had no choice and they had their children to go home to.

They said their goodbyes. Hugs were given, some very delicately. And then they were heading down to meet Treville.

TBC

Note: I did a little research on Constance's condition. I'm no medical expert by any means though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Treville dropped Porthos and Elodie home when they got into Paris. As soon as Elodie had Porthos comfortably ensconced on the couch she left to pick up Marie.

Athos and Sylvie were next. Sylvie's mum would be by to drop off Olivia.

They said their goodbyes and thanks to the captain after he brought their bags in setting them on the living room floor and telling them he would call Aramis and d'Artgnan to let them know they were home safe. Sylvie closed the door watching Athos walk to the couch. "How's the pain?" Sylvie asked.

Athos sat down on the couch removing his shoes swinging his feet up on the couch. "I could use a Tylenol," he said.

He was offered something stronger by the doctor, but he had been doing well with the pain. An over the counter pain reliever was all he needed.

Sylvie returned with the pills and a tall glass of water. "Take a nap, I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

"Your mum should be here soon with Olivia," he said.

"Just rest then," Sylvie said pressing a kiss against his forehead. She started to get up from her spot on the edge of the couch when he wrapped a hand around her wrist. "Do you need something, love?"

"We should get married soon. After Constance is well enough," he said.

Sylvie smiled brightly down at him. "We will talk about it soon. We have put it off too long," she said.

Athos slid his hand down from her wrist to her hand. It was her left hand where her engagement ring wrapped around her ring finger. He turned her hand so the back of it was up and pressed a lingering kiss next to the ring.

Sylvie took a deep breath letting it out on a quiet contented sigh. It was ridiculously old fashion, but she loved it when he kissed her hand.

There was a knock on the door interrupting them. Sylvie got up quickly practically running to the door. Opening the door found her mum, a large bag hanging off her shoulder and Olivia in her arms.

Sylvie felt tears prick her eyes. She blinked forcing them away and reached out taking her baby into her arms. She had never been away from Olivia for such a long stretch. She stepped back letting her mum in.

"Athos, how are you doing?" Carol asked coming up next to him.

"Not too bad considering," he said. "Sweetheart, might I have a turn?" He looked on happily as Sylvie held their daughter to her chest.

Sylvie walked over sitting on the edge of the couch. "You need to be careful and no picking her up for a few weeks."

Athos pushed himself up to sit leaning against the arm and back of the couch. He grimaced only slightly while Sylvie looked at him reprovingly. "Set her on my lap."

Sylvie sat Olivia down on his lap sideways to him so her back was to the back of the couch. She kept one hand on her for balance. Athos reached out wrapping his arms around her as much as he could without leaning forward.

Olivia was so alert watching everything and everyone. She had been babbling a lot lately as if she was trying to figure out words. Her grandmother spoke English to her when she was babysitting. Would her first few words be in French or English, they wondered.

Carol left a short time later. Sylvie set the baby pin in front of the couch with toys and sat Olivia inside.

"Rest some and I'll be in to wake you for your breathing exercises," Sylvie said. With a broken rib Athos was instructed to do deep breathing exercises and coughing, to avoid pneumonia, every couple of hours.

She started to walk away and stopped. Athos was looking at her curiously until she bent down kissing him on the mouth. This drew a pleasant groan from Athos. "Careful, we probably shouldn't start anything," he smirked. "What was that for anyway?"

"Just that I love you," she said.

He smiled. It was a good look on him. She noticed when she first met him he didn't smile much and when he did it wasn't very big. It never quite reached his eyes. The smiles were often hidden from the others. Rarely did he smile when the attention was on him.

Now he when he smiled his eyes brightened and his cheeks looked ready to burst.

"I love you too," he said.

"Get some rest and I'll order some food delivered," she said.

Athos closed his eyes pulling the afghan draped over the back of the couch over him and closed his eyes listening to Sylvie quietly talking to Olivia.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the evening when Athos got a call from Aramis.

"Aramis, how is Constance?" Athos asked.

"She's having some memory problems," he said.

Athos shared a look with Sylvie as he held out his phone on speaker. "What do you mean exactly?" Athos asked.

"Everything after their wedding," Aramis said.

Athos looked up shocked.

"Aramis, how is d'Artgnan doing?" Sylvie asked.

"He's barely holding it together," Aramis said. There was a pause before he continued. "There's more."

Athos rubbed his eyes feeling exhausted. "What is it?" Athos asked.

"She's experiencing numbness in one of her arms."

No one could speak for several moments. "I managed to get d'Artgnan to eat and sleep. I'm sitting next to him right now."

It occurred to Athos that Aramis had been whispering the whole conversation.

"What does the doctor say?" Athos asked.

"They want her to stay for a week and then she can go home. They've spoken to local doctors for therapy," Aramis said.

"Does he think she'll get full function of her arm back?" Sylvie asked.

"It's possible," Aramis said. "They're less sure of the memories."

"No memories of Emily?" Sylvie asked feeling her heart ache. She couldn't imagine forgetting Olivia.

"No," Aramis said. He was sounding just ask exhausted as Athos felt. "She knows now only because d'Artgnan mentioned her and Constance asked who he was talking about."

"Aramis, get some sleep," Athos said. "We'll talk more in the morning when we've all been rested."

"I need to call Porthos and then I will do just that," Aramis said.

Athos almost told him he would call Porthos, but he decided it might do Aramis good to talk to him. They said their goodbyes and Athos ended the call.

"Let's go to bed," Sylvie said holding a hand out to Athos. He took the hand offered, but did most of the work standing. "Are you hurting?" She asked.

"A little bit." He was hurting quite a bit in fact.

Sylvie walked with him to the bathroom where she left him to take care of the rest. She had smartly convinced him to change into his night clothes an hour earlier when he was not so exhausted.

When Athos opened the door of the bathroom having finished Sylvie was standing outside the door holding a tall glass of water and a pill that didn't look like a Tylenol. "I filled the prescription for your pain relievers," Sylvie explained. "I'm not going to make you take them, but I wish you would. I don't like seeing you in pain."

"You're right," he said taking the offered pill and water. He remembered how she had told him when her father was dying of cancer how much pain he was in. "I didn't like how groggy they made me feel."

Sylvie got ready for bed and joined Athos. She crawled in under the blankets snuggling up next to Athos, but making sure she was laying on him so she wouldn't hurt him.

She smiled hearing his happy groan as he settled into their bed. "Missed it, huh?"

"You have no idea," he said kissing her on the lips.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Athos and Porthos kept in touch with Aramis and d'Artgnan the following week until the doctors released Constance.

Anne had been taking care of Emily until her parents could come home. They were due back in a little while. Sylvie decided to join Anne bringing Emily home.

Elodie, Porthos and their daughter, Marie-Cessette, went over to keep Athos company help with Olivia. Neither man was healed enough yet to lift their children.

Aramis opened the door of the apartment greeting Anne and Sylvie. He brushed a light kiss over Anne's lips and a kiss on Sylvie's temple. He smiled down at Emily who was held in Anne's arms. She squirmed holding out her arms at him. He accepted her from Anne holding her close.

"How are they?" Sylvie asked.

"D'Artgnan's trying to get her to take a nap," he said. "Physically she's doing well under the circumstances."

"If well is a numb arm and no memory of her baby," d'Artgnan said entering the living room. He saw Aramis was holding Emily and rushed over taking her from him.

Sylvie smiled watching d'Artgnan with his daughter. One hand cupped the back of Emily's head as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Mama."

D'Artgnan's eyes widened. "Anne, has she said anything else?"

Anne walked over resting a hand on his shoulder. "No, mon ami. She tried a few times; this was the first clear word she has ever spoke."

D'Artgnan nodded as tears sprang from his eyes.

"D'Artgnan," Aramis nearly shouted.

Sylvie looked on surprised not even noticing d'Artgnan was about to collapse to the floor, but Aramis caught him in time, one hand on d'Artgnan's back and one on Emily's leading them to the couch.

Emily started to cry. "Shh, it's alright cher," d'Artgnan tried to soothe her.

A gasp from the doorway from the hall caught their attention. Constance was standing shock written on her face.

Sylvie crossed the room to stand next to Constance. "Connie, Love," Sylvie said.

Sylvie went to reach out for her friend, but she moved forward until she was standing in front of the couch looking at d'Artgnan and their daughter. "Emily?"

Sylvie joined Anne and Aramis to the side of the room watching. They were unsure what to do and d'Artgnan didn't look too sure either.

"Yes," d'Artgnan eventually said.

Constance sat down on the couch next to him.

"Mama," Emily reached out to her.

Constance covered her mouth with her hand. Tears flowed down her cheeks and suddenly she was up again rushing out of the room.

D'Artgnan turned to look his friends looking desperate for someone to tell him what to do.

TM

Athos walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. He handed one to Porthos and sat down his next Porthos on the couch. Marie was sitting on the floor playing with some toys.

"Marie, nap time," Elodie stood inside the living room having just come from taking care of Olivia.

The three year old pouted. "No," she whined. Elodie and Porthos were coming to know this well. Tantrums had started a while ago and they were still trying to figure out what to do.

"Marie-Cessette du Vallon," Elodie didn't raise her voice, but she was firm.

"Best get," Porthos said.

Marie stood still pouting. Porthos ruffled the top of her blond head when Marie passed him.

"I do not look forward to that," Athos said.

"Nah, you'll do fine," Porthos said.

The apartment door opened letting in Sylvie, Anne and Aramis. Sylvie sat down next to Athos and Aramis sat down between Athos and Porthos. Anne sat in the chair across from them and when Elodie returned to the living room she sat on the arm rest of the couch next to Porthos.

"You look like shit, mon ami," Athos said to Aramis, a smirk on his face.

"Mind if I take up permanent residence on this couch?" Aramis was leaning back with his head against the back rest, eyes closed and smiling.

"How are they?" Porthos asked.

"It was painful to see," Sylvie said. "She saw Emily, but didn't have any recognition," she shook her head brushing a tear away.

Athos wrapped an arm around her encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the next couple of week they took turns visiting Constance and d'Artgnan in small groups not wanting to overwhelm Constance. She was on medical leave and d'Artgnan was on extended leave from work as well.

Athos and Sylvie visited them one Saturday afternoon bringing Olivia with them. When they arrived Constance was in the bedroom while d'Artgnan was in the living room with Emily. He hugged them with one arm and kissed Olivia on the head. Emily was held in his other arm.

D'Artgnan had put down a blanket in front of the couch with some toys and set Emily down. After getting her out of her coat, Sylvie put Olivia down on the floor with Emily.

They were talking when they heard footsteps enter the room. They looked over to see Constance standing in the doorway. The tension was written all over her face. She took a deep breath and stood up straight crossing the room.

Before they could greet her she looked down on the floor. "This must be Olivia," she said. "So, you two?" She looked at Athos and Sylvie.

Neither of them was certain how to respond. To have her suddenly not remember Olivia or the fact that Athos and Sylvie were together, they just didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure you've noticed I have a few holes in my memory," Constance said trying to make light of the situation. She sat down in a chair across from them.

They then spent the next half hour talking about anything and everything that didn't involve the last two years or so. Athos and Sylvie noticed Constance look down at the floor several times through the half hour. She would take a moment and stare at the two children as if she was willing herself to remember.

Eventually Athos and Sylvie looked at each other subtly. It was a signal they had agreeing it was time for them to go. Athos stood up grimacing. His ribs were getting better, but they were still tender.

"Athos, are you all right?" Constance asked.

He smiled at her. "My ribs are still a little tender."

"Oh, right." She shook her head. "It's seems I forgot you were in the accident too."

Athos winced, but it wasn't from the pain this time. He wondered if she knew he was the one driving when the accident happened.

He felt a hand lightly bump his arm. He turned his head and Sylvie stood next to him holding out his coat.

They said their goodbye each getting a hug from Constance this time. Once they were out of the apartment and in the hall they shared a look showing how painful this was to see.

TM

A week later Athos and Porthos returned to work for light duty. This entailed sitting at their desks and short work days.

It just happened that Aramis didn't have any pressing cases and spent their first week back doing paperwork.

"Aramis, why don't you take these two home." Treville appeared in the bullpen. "Get some lunch on the way. In fact, all three of you out, I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow morning."

Athos' pride wanted him to protest, but he couldn't deny he was tired and sore. He was hungry too. "We'll eat at mine," he said.

TM

They entered Athos' apartment carrying bags of food with them.

Aramis took the bags Porthos and Athos were holding. "Sit," he nodded towards the couch. "Do either of you need anything for pain?"

Athos and Porthos shared a look and turned together to look at Aramis. He huffed and went to the kitchen.

Athos and Porthos sat down on the couch amused. Unfortunately Aramis was the only fully functioning member of their team and they were seeing the strain. It wasn't even that he had no one to help; Anne, Sylvie an Elodie helped where ever they could. But it still seemed to be stressing him out.

Eventually Aramis returned with bottles of water handing each of them one and returned to the kitchen. It was another few minutes before he returned with two plates of food and handed those out.

"Mis, you really don't have to do everything for us," Porthos said.

Aramis just went back into the kitchen bringing out a plate of his own in one hand, a bottle of water under his arm and a bottle of acetaminophen in his other hand.

"I talked to d'Artgnan last night," Aramis said. "Actually, I had to talk him down." Athos and Porthos looked at him worried. Worst of all, the strain on d'Artgnan and Constance was worrying.

"Constance is upset she can't remember things, frustrated with the progress of her physical therapy and they got into a fight," Aramis said.

Something needed to be done, but Athos couldn't think of what the solution was. It had only been a couple of weeks since Constance woke from her coma.

"I'll call them later," Athos said.

They finished lunch and Aramis took the plates back into the kitchen. He came out and collapsed onto the couch next to Porthos, toeing off his shoes once he was sitting.

They sat and talked for a while until Athos and Porthos heard a very light snore coming from the other side of Porthos. They looked over at Aramis finding he looked at peace for the first time in days.

Eventually Sylvie arrived home. She was holding Olivia in one arm and holding Marie-Cessette's hand in her free one.

"Papa," Marie pulled away from Sylvie rushing over to Porthos. Unfortunately his ribs didn't allow him to pick Marie up yet so he encouraged her climb up and squeeze between him and Athos.

"You need to be quiet, love," Porthos said to Marie. "Uncle Aramis is sleeping."

Sylvie left the room to change Olivia. When she returned a few minutes later Athos was in a very serious conversation with Marie. Sylvie smiled bringing Olivia over and setting her into Athos' arms. Marie decided Olivia was more interesting and started talking to her and Olivia started babbling right back.

"What's going on?" Aramis sat up looking confused.

"Mis, go back to sleep," Porthos placed a hand on his brother's shoulder calming him down.

Aramis gave Porthos an odd look before settling back into the back rest of the couch falling back asleep immediately.

"Porthos, can I give you and Marie a lift home?" Sylvie asked. "Elodie should be home from work in about an hour."

"Yeah, thanks," Porthos took one more look at Aramis before getting up off the couch.

"He can sleep here tonight if he wants," Athos said.

Sylvie walked over giving Athos a kiss while Porthos told Marie to use the bathroom before they left.

"Is he okay?" She asked Athos.

"He's just exhausted himself," Athos said.

Marie came out a few minutes later rushing over to Athos to give him a kiss and then one for Olivia. "Bye, uncle Athos, love you. Would you tell uncle Aramis I said goodbye and I love him?" She asked.

"Of course, mademoiselle," he said. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear after he kissed the top of her head.

Porthos said goodbye and Sylvie said she would be back soon before they were out the door.

Athos looked next to him where Aramis now had his feet on the couch care of Sylvie after Porthos got up off the couch. His toes were tucked under Athos' leg.

Athos leaned back into the cushions of the couch pulling Olivia closer to him. With his free hand he rested it on one of Aramis' bent knees. For the next several minutes Athos sat considering what could be done to make things better.

TBC

This has gotten really angsty. And I was just planning on fluff. Guess the muse had other ideas, but I have no idea where this is going now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a couple of months later. Constance's arm was improving with physical therapy. And one day Athos had found her in the shooting range. When he walked in he stopped, remaining in the shadows before revealing himself-at least that's what he meant to do. Constance had fired off a couple rounds before she started speaking without even turning around.

"Come to see if the girl can still cut it?" She asked.

Athos walked over standing next to her. "I think you know me better than that," he said.

"I found out my wrist of my numb arm was broken a couple of years ago," she said. She had yet to make eye contact with Athos. She checked her gun removing the magazine and releasing the bullet in the chamber.

Athos was taken by surprised by the change in subject. He had to think about it for a moment. 'Oh,' he thought. "You and Aramis were hurt during the take down of someone you were after," he said. "Aramis pushed you aside to protect you from being shot," he sighed. "You landed on your hand breaking your wrist and he took the bullet. He felt so guilty about your broken wrist."

"Idiot," she said fondly of Aramis.

"It's what brought me back on the police force," he said.

Constance put her gun down and turned to look at Athos. "I had wondered about that. Last I remember you were running your mother's book store."

"Yeah, that didn't work out," he said. Eventually he sold the place. He thought about hiring someone to run it, but it just wasn't viable.

"I also remember you and Sylvie hitting it off during d'Artgnan and my wedding weekend," she said grinning. "Not to mention your frantic text to me while I was on my honeymoon asking me Sylvie's favorite restaurant."

He shook his head looking at her fondly.

"Did I ever thank you for the use of your house for the wedding?" She asked.

"Many times," he said.

"Remember that Christmas we were all there at your house, I was about ready to burst so near my due date and Sylvie wasn't far behind…"

"Constance," Athos stared at her, eyes wide. "You remember that?"

"What?" She looked confused for only a moment before realization hit. "Oh my God, I remember," she looked at Athos. "I had complications during delivery," it was not quite a question.

"You did," he said remembering that day. It was a frightening yet wonderful day. "But it all worked out. Emily is perfect."

Tears sprang from her eyes. She took a breath. An expression he was becoming familiar with appeared on her face. It was the one she got while trying to remember.

"Constance, I know you want to remember more, but you can't force it," he said.

An idea came to him. It was a little short notice, but he was certain they could make it happen. "How does a long weekend in the country sound?" He asked.

It was perfect, Constance could relax and Olivia's first birthday was the Monday after the weekend. He and Sylvie had been discussing what to do for her birthday.

Constance looked at him thoughtfully and smiled.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was short notice making plans for the following weekend to go to the country. Sylvie and Elodie still had to work on Friday, but would be able to be there Saturday morning staying through Monday. Anne unfortunately was on a business trip so could not make it that weekend. Louis had Philip for the weekend.

The rest were able to go on that Friday afternoon. Sylvie and Elodie insisted they go on ahead and take the children with them.

Porthos and Elodie had a van that would be able to fit them all. Athos was happy to hand over driving responsibilities to Porthos.

TM

Albert Dumond the caretaker of Athos' house greeted the visitors looking as jovial as ever. "Albert, it is good to see you," Athos said as he brought Olivia out of her car seat.

"My goodness, this is the lovely Olivia you have told me so much about," Albert said.

While they hadn't all been to the house for some time, Athos made the occasional trip just to make sure everything was going all right and checking on Albert and his wife.

"Albert, you remember my friends," Athos said.

"No Mademoiselle Boden?" Albert asked.

"She and Porthos' wife Elodie will be arriving tomorrow," Athos said, adding, "Aramis' girlfriend Anne could not make it this weekend."

Albert was just as delighted to see Marie-Cessette and meet Emily as he greeted everyone else.

Athos and Constance headed to the front door with their daughters. Porthos had Marie by the van with Aramis and d'Artagnan collecting bags and the birthday gifts for Olivia.

They brought their daughters into the great room setting them on the couch to take off their coats. It was early spring and a chill was still in the air.

Emily started fussing after Constance had her coat off.

"Cribs are in the nursery," Athos said.

On one of his trips to check on the house Athos made sure there were at least two cribs in the nursery. Sylvie joined him occasionally. They went there a couple of times while she was pregnant. During some of those visits they decided to redecorate the old nursery. Sylvie hesitated at first almost afraid to touch the old house, but Athos encouraged her.

They heard the front door open and a moment later Aramis appeared. A diaper bag hung off each of his shoulders and a couple of other bags were held in his hands.

"Figured you would probably need these," Aramis said dropping the bags on the floor where he stood and giving Constance and Athos their respective diaper bags.

"We'll be up in the nursery putting these two down for their naps," Athos said.

As Athos led the way to the nursery he thought about the ride up to the house. He had hoped to see Constance and d'Artagnan more at ease with each other when they picked them up. Unfortunately they didn't say very much to each other.

"Athos, it's beautiful," Constance said when they stepped into the room. "Two changing tables," she brought Emily over to one and proceeded to change her diaper while Athos did the same.

"It's all Sylvie's doing," he said. "I just hired painters this time and people to put in new carpet. I also made sure the cribs were put together before they arrived at the house."

Constance looked at him confused. Athos noticed her confusion and smiled. "None of us seem to be adept at putting together a crib," he paused. "Except for Porthos."

"Except for Porthos, what?" Porthos surprised them standing in the doorway, Marie standing by his side leaning against his leg.

"Athos was just telling me about your amazing talent at putting together cribs," Constance said.

"Papa, I'm tired," Marie said.

"All right, sweetheart," Porthos picked her up letting her head drop on his shoulder.

"Her room is across from yours," Athos said.

Porthos nodded and left to put Marie down for a nap.

"I know you noticed d'Artgnan and I barely spoke to each other during the ride here," Constance said.

"I didn't want to intrude," he said.

"It's fine," she said. "He's thrilled I've gotten some of my memory back and that my hand and arm are improving. I think he's frustrated that there's nothing he can do to help make any of this get better sooner," she put Emily down in one of the cribs and Athos did the same with Olivia. "I told him he's already done so much, but it doesn't seem to be enough for him."

Athos grabbed two baby monitors sitting on the dresser. He handed one to Constance holding onto the other one. They left the room closing the door leaving it opened just a crack.

"He does always seem to need to fix everything," Athos said.

"I wonder where that came from," Constance smirked.

"Oh no, he was like that when he arrived on our doorstep," Athos said.

"You make it sound like he was dropped off at your front door by the stork," Constance grinned.

Athos stepped closer to her wrapping an arm around her neck ruffling up her hair with his other hand.

"Hey," she swatted his chest, but didn't try to pull out of his hold as they walked down the stairs grinning.

They walked into the great room where the other three sat sprawled out in various places. d'Artagnan abruptly stood. "I think I'm gonna take a nap too," he said and left the room.

Athos moved to go after him, but was stopped by Constance. "This is not the best time to approach him."

Athos sighed combing his hand through his shaggy hair. She was right, d'Artagnan would not be receptive to anything he said in this mood.

"Anyone hungry?" Porthos asked.

"I guess that's my cue," Aramis levered himself off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The cries from the baby monitor woke Athos in the night. He checked his phone. It was two in the morning. He forced himself up out of bed trudging towards the nursery.

Athos nearly collided into d'Artagnan on his way. D'Artagnan grunted acknowledging him.

Both girls were crying. Athos picked Olivia up after checking her diaper and finding it clean. He rested her against his chest rubbing her back and bouncing her slightly.

D'Artagnan was changing Emily's diaper.

"How are you doing?" Athos asked speaking softly. He had moved over to stand next to the changing table.

"Fine," d'Artagnan said, but sounded anything but convincing.

Athos had felt a cold breeze coming from d'Artagnan earlier in the evening as they had dinner. D'Artagnan had barely spoken to him.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Athos asked.

D'Artagnan picked Emily up off the changing table settling her in his arms the same as Athos had done with Olivia. "My wife should be talking to me, not you," D'Artagnan said.

Athos sighed. He was partly right, the couple needed to talk to each other. In the last couple of months Constance was talking to Athos, Sylvie, Elodie and Anne. That left d'Artagnan to talk to Porthos and Aramis.

"You need to talk to each other," Athos said.

D'Artagnan put Emily back down in her crib and Athos did the same with Olivia now that she seemed to have cried herself out. They left the nursery walking down the hall not seeming to have a particular direction to go. Neither one was moving towards their respective rooms.

Eventually they found themselves in the kitchen. D'Artagnan went directly towards the refrigerator pulling out the left-overs from dinner. He looked at Athos who nodded silently accepting the food d'Artagnan offered to warm up.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table eating the food they had dished out on their plates.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," d'Artagnan said after several minutes of silence.

Athos contemplated his friend's words. He didn't want to offer platitudes or something stupidly cliché. Then again sometimes there were some truths in clichés.

"You're doing what you're supposed to," Athos said.

D'Artagnan glared at Athos. "Which apparently doesn't include making her laugh or even smile," he said.

Ah, now Athos understood. Unfortunately that didn't bring him any closer to knowing what to say.

"Athos, would you mind, I'd like to speak to my husband alone," Constance's voice startled both men. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen holding her robe closely together as if she was cold.

Athos smiled at her and stood up. He took a moment ruffling d'Artagnan's already messy hair annoying his brother before taking his dish to the sink and slipping out of the kitchen with a smile to both of them.

He went to bed trying to get back to sleep. It had been difficult falling asleep initially hours ago and it was difficult now. He missed having Sylvie next to him.

TM

Athos woke up disoriented. He checked the time and was surprised it was nearly ten. He could see it was going to be a sunny day as beams of light came through the sides of the blinds. He quickly got up and made a stop in the bathroom before heading towards the nursery.

He entered the nursery startled when he found the room empty of any children. It nearly panicked him until the saw the note taped to Olivia's crib.

The note was in Aramis' familiar hand.

 _Got Olivia up. Come down for breakfast when you're ready._

 _Mis._

Athos went back to his room, took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a dark blue Henley. When he made it downstairs he followed the sounds of screeches and the laughter of a baby coming from the great room.

A smile spread across his face. It was a strange feeling, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled big enough to make his cheeks hurt.

Sylvie was knelt on the floor, her back to him. Her arms were held out in front of her. And only a couple of feet away from her, Olivia was walking towards her on wobbly legs.

Olivia made it into Sylvie's arms just as she toppled over. Sylvie nearly cried with joy picking Olivia up off the floor and standing. She turned around only to stop and smile beatifically.

Athos crossed the room. One hand rested at the nape of Sylvie's neck, the other on their daughter's back as he leaned over kissing Sylvie.

"Miss me?" Sylvie asked.

"I did," Athos said looking at the woman he loved and the child they had made together.

The spell was broken when Athos' stomach growled.

"I guess we should get you some breakfast," Sylvie said lightly poking Athos' stomach.

Her hand was quickly intercepted and trapped in Athos' hand. "I assume they're all in the kitchen," he said.

Sylvie nodded following Athos to the kitchen.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

By the afternoon each couple went off on their own. Poor Aramis was without his other half. But he took it with a smile and offered to watch the children. They agreed to meet up in a couple of hours at the swing set and slide Athos had put up in the back of the house.

The day was warmer, but still sweater weather.

Athos put down a blanket where he and Sylvie had their picnic their first visit at the house. Sylvie leaned back against his chest after he sat down stretching out his legs in front of him.

"How about we get married right here," Sylvie said.

"I would say it's perfect," he bent his head down meeting her halfway as their lips connected. The kiss grew more passionate. It only stopped long enough for Sylvie turn around pushing Athos down on his back hovering over him.

When they reconnected hands began exploring moving under clothes. They managed with little removal of clothes. And when they were sated Sylvie lay down on top of Athos, her head resting on his chest. Athos' hands came around one hand resting on her back, the other resting at the nape of her neck.

TM

Athos and Sylvie walked together holding hands back to the house. They took their time enjoying the sun being out. They had had several gloomy days.

Sylvie poked him in the shoulder and he looked at her questioningly. She nodded to their left. He looked to where she pointed him to and smiled.

Constance and d'Artagnan were walking together several yards away. They were holding hands leaning into each other. Constance's head was resting against his shoulder and his leaning against the top of her head.

Athos' phone alerted him to a text message. He pulled out his phone and looked at the message. It was from Porthos and a brief message telling them to meet in the great room. Several eye heart emojis followed the message.

They met up with Constance and d'Artagnan just as they reached the house. "Did you get the same text from Porthos?" d'Artagnan asked.

"It would seem so," Athos said.

They entered the great room wondering what they would find. There was a definite hint of Porthos' wicked sense of humor from the text.

D'Artagnan couldn't hold back his snorts of laughter. Constance opened her mouth as if to say 'aww,' finding the sight completely adorable.

Athos' lips curled up in a smile he shared with Sylvie.

In the middle of the room Porthos was busy taking pictures followed by several text alerts coming from everyone's phones. Elodie stood next to him mildly scolding him, but she couldn't hold back her own grin.

Aramis lay asleep on the floor; three children lying on him or next to him, also asleep. And the best part was the small pink bows festooning Aramis' hair.

A moan came from the formerly sleeping man on the floor. Aramis opened his eyes, blinked several times and stared up at the ceiling as if in contemplation. He looked to his right and then his left where Porthos and Elodie stood next to him.

Porthos turned his phone around showing Aramis one of the many pictures he had taken. Aramis frowned and then went back to contemplative as he looked down at the children surrounding him. Smiling brightly, he almost imperceptibly shrugged his shoulder and closed his eyes. His arms came around the children holding them closer to him.

The others considered what to do and decided to give them another twenty minutes and then wake them. If they let them sleep any longer the children would never sleep later that night.

Sylvie and Elodie walked over next to Constance as Porthos and Athos found themselves next to d'Artagnan.

"How about the three of us open a bottle of wine and let the boys do whatever they want to do together," Sylvie said.

Constance and Elodie smiled at each other. "That sounds lovely," Constance said.

"A wonderful idea," Elodie said.

"Poker and beer?" Porthos asked Athos and d'Artagnan. They looked at each other and nodded.

TBC


End file.
